Luna (Moon)
Moon | Distinguish1 = Luna | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Locale = Earth Orbit | Population = | Creators = Steve Dahlman | First = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Overview Luna, also known simply as the Moon, was an astronomical body that orbited planet Earth. It was Earth's only permanent natural satellite and the fifth largest moon in the Solar System. Ancient History The Blue Area of the Moon was created by the Skrulls one million years ago as a testing site for the Cotati and Kree. An equal number of Kree and Cotati were left in the Blue Area to see what they could accomplish. The Kree built the Blue City that fills most of the Blue Area, while the Cotati created a complex but subtle ecosystem. When the Skrulls judged the Cotati’s achievement greater, the Kree rebelled and killed the Skrulls and Cotati. They took the Skrulls’ starship and abandoned the area. 20th Century Officially, the first manned mission to the Moon occurred on July 20, 1969 when the United States Apollo 11 mission facilitated the first landing. However, there have been a number of prior Moon landings that are not known by the general population. The first of these occurred in the year 1940, when Dr. Simon Crane constructed a rocket to fly to the moon. Accompanying him were his daughter Betty and his colleague, Professor Philo Zog who brought his invention the robot Electro along on the mission. There they discovered a strange castle owned by an alien named Gnorr. When they were captured by Gnorr, Zog used Electro to liberate themselves, slaying Gnorr and destroying his castle in the process. A race of sentient robots had apparently been living on the Moon for a period of time. They required water to remain operational and used a device to pull water from Earth's oceans. In 1949 they were discovered when they accidentally pulled the Sub-Mariner to the Moon with their latest load of water. They then wiped out Namor's memories of the experience and returned him to Earth . In 1950, scientist Randy Dover built a rocket to fly to the Moon. He took with him Beauty Magazine editor Venus to document the adventure. There they were attacked by strange creatures called Luna-Things and faced volcanic eruptions. They were brought back to Earth thanks to Zeus and Mercury, Venus then erased Randy's memories of the flight leaving him to believe it was a failure, the world at large never became aware of Dover's successful mission. Modern Age The first modern occurrence with the Moon was from the Tribbitites invasion of earth which involved them spinning it out of orbit and closer to earth, causing massive destruction until the earth would go out of its orbit. Their plan was stopped by Bruce Banner who used his Gamma Ray Projector to shoot the Tribbitites into space. Another occurrence on the Moon took place near a Betan base, when a commander of said race summoned Godzilla to test his power in battle of raw strength against the Beta-Beast. The site is also where the Betans were wiped extinct. A decade ago, the Fantastic Four and the Red Ghost both landed there. In the years since, the Blue Area saw increasing traffic. The area was used as the site for the trial by combat of Phoenix and the X-Men against the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. The greatest change to the area occurred when the Inhumans transplanted their entire city of Attilan to the Blue Area. While passing over the barren Moon, a highly-sensitive robot detector picked up the first faint trace of the Kallusians and sent a deltanoid ray hurtling towards the Arctic region. Inside the orbit of the Moon, a heavily damaged spaceship suddenly appeared from interstellar space, only to fall down to the Earth. Dracula met with Victor von Doom on the moon. There, he proposed a non-aggression treaty with Doom, which enabled him to coordinate plans for an attack on England without encroaching upon any of Doom's prospective interests. For a brief time, the Moon was colonized by humanity after the discovery of a powerful metal called Phlogistone, and its inhabitants lived in a city named Tranquility Gulch. However, the Moon was abandoned once all of the Phlogistone was rendered inert by Iron Man, who had discovered constant exposure to this metal caused dementia and ultimately death. Earth-5106 On Earth-5106 a reality where space travel and exploration blossomed in the 1950's, the Moon is populated by at least two different species: the Insect-Men and the hypnotic power possessing Moonmen . Both races are part of the Galaxy council, a federation of planets in Earth's solar system. By the year 2000 the Moonmen are ruled by Unal. During the 2000 Olympics hosted on the moon, Unal's niece Ura and nephew Drago attempted to discredit the planet Earth by hypnotizing Space Squadron leader Jet Dixon so he would lose the rocket ship race, but their plot was ultimately foiled . Religion Many of the Earth religions feature a lunar deity in their Pantheons. The Greek goddesses Phoebe, Artemis, Selene, and Hecate as well as the Chinese goddess Chang'e and Kuu of the finnish gods. Male lunar gods are also frequent, such as Sin of the Mesopotamians, Mani of the Norse, and the Japanese god Tsukuyomi. | PointsOfInterest = * Blue Area of the Moon * Grissom Crater * Tranquility Gulch | Residents = | Notes = *The Asgardian origin of the Moon is shown in . | Trivia = | Links = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon }} Category:Moons